Promise
by Naby Night
Summary: What happens when the line between love and hate gets blurry? when lies become truth and everything you've always thought was wrong suddenly feels like perfection.
1. Chapter 1

Draco knows. Since before the war, he's always known but endured and waited until the time was right. Now he's going to do everything he can to get back what's his.

Hermione has a secret. One she's just found out but is desperate to keep.

What happens when the line between love and hate gets blurry? When lies become truths, and what you've always thought was wrong suddenly feels like perfection.

A/N: so this my first time as a fanfic author. I'm not sure if this is a good enough story but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

**Chapter 1**

Little Draco looked up from the game he was playing and smiled. He loved it when she came over. She always made the big mansion a little less lonely. He got up and walked over to her, giving her a hug. She giggled and hugged him back.

"Drakey, you're going to squish me." she said.

Draco hugged her tight for another second before letting her go again.

"I have something for you." he told her as he took her hand. He led her up to his room then got something out of his desk drawer. It was two boxes. One was small and square while the other was long and rectangular. He gave the small one to her first. She opened it and her eyes widened. Then she smiled and looked at him.

"Drakey, we're too young to get married.." she said as she picked up the beautiful ring. It was small enough to fit her pinky finger. It was a simple silver band with angel wings carved into it. Young Draco blushed and quickly explained himself.

"I-I know that. It's a promise ring. You give it to someone important and make a promise. Then you both wear the ring. Once you that, you can't break your promise and the ring doesn't come off. It grows with you."

She looked at him for a long time, letting the full meaning of his words sink in. Then she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"I promise you that no matter what happens I will love you. Always. And I'll marry you one day, OK?" she said before slipping the ring on. Draco's smile was bright enough to light up the entire mansion. He looked straight into her eyes and said

"I promise you that I will be with you for as long as you love me, because I love you. Always." then he also handed her the second box. She opened it. Inside was a locket on a delicate chain. The carving on the locket matched the ring. On the back there was only one word engraved. "Forever".

"I-It's a locket. Inside is a pic-picture of me and inside mine is a picture of you. Only I can open yours and only you can open mine. This way even if we're far apart we're still kinda sorta together." Draco stammered out. She hugged him then. Tighter than she ever had before. Draco didn't see the tears that came out of her eyes as she did this. He didn't know how much his life was about to change.

A few days later when Draco asked his parents if he could go and see her, they looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Draco dear, who are you talking about?" his mother asked him. His father's face looked concerned. Draco started to panic and ran up to his room where there were pictures of he and her together but when he looked he saw that she wasn't in any of them. Draco searched all through the mansion. In the library where she loved to sit and read, in the garden where she loved to play and even in the kitchen where she would bake all sorts of things. But he couldn't find a trace of her anywhere. All he had left of her was a ring he couldn't take off, a locket he couldn't open and a promise he wasn't sure he could fulfill.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: turns out I forgot to do this in the first chapter so here it is. I do not own harry potter and am not making any money from this. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am simply manipulating them to do my evil will.

Chapter 2

Hermione was packing up her last few things. She had received her Hogwarts letter earlier that summer. With it she had also received a letter congratulating her on becoming head girl. She had been so excited that she'd immediately owled Harry, Ginny, and Ron. They had all owled her back with their congrats. Since the end of the war, harry had been living at the burrow with the weasleys. A lot had changed since the fall of Voldemort. The wizarding world was starting to re-build itself. Many of the rogue death-eaters had been sent to Azkaban. Some pure-blood families had begun to accept muggle-borns as equals. Though they were few, they existed. Most Hogwarts students were going back to repeat their 7th year since it was interrupted by the war.

Hermione looked around her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. After double checking her things, she levitated them all down to the den. Her dad was lounging in his favorite armchair. Her mom was finishing the brownies she was making in the kitchen. She placed a kiss on her dad's cheek before going into the kitchen.

"I'm done packing, mum" she told her mom.

"Alright then hun, go wait with your dad, I'll be out in a minute." her mother replied. So hermione went and sat on a couch while waiting. She took out a book and started reading. She didn't notice her mom come into the room until her dad cleared his throat.

"Hermione dear, there's something we need to discuss with you." her dad said. This got her attention so she put her book down and faced her parents.

"You see, Hermione, A long time ago the three of us made a decision that has affected your life until now." he began.

"When you were younger, you agreed to this knowing the consequences so please don't be upset with us." her mom interjected before letting her dad continue.

"You see, Hermione, we are not your real parents. Your parents died a long time ago protecting you. I am actually your uncle and your 'mom' is actually your aunt. You are her sister's child. Your real parents were both pure-blooded wizards and so are you. They were killed by some of Voldemort's followers because they refused to become death-eaters. Your parents were good people who just wanted the best for you. They left you with us when you were about 10 years old and asked us to hide you away somewhere so that you wouldn't be killed. We took you in and were with you for 3 months before hearing about your Parents death. It was then that all three of us decided to run away because we knew that you were their next target. We asked you if you wanted to have your memory altered or not. It was ultimately your decision to have the memories of your parents and your past locked away. So your aunt locked her own magic away along with your memories. You decided you wanted to keep your magic so we raised you as a muggle-born witch."

Hermione sat there in shock. She hadn't been expecting anything like that. Her rational mind told her that the story was believable, apart from a few minor things, the story made perfect sense. But her heart told her something different. She loved these people. They had taken care of her for as long as she could remember. They were her parents as far as she was concerned. Eventually, she came to terms with what her dad,_ uncle_ her mind told her, had said.

"I-I'm still confused. I know you said I agreed to this but this is still a little difficult. Only one thing is clear right now. My biological parents have already passed away and you two have raised me ever since. So I'm still going to call you mom&dad because that's what you are to me." she told them. There were tears in her mom's eyes as she gave hermione a hug.

"Thank you so much sweetheart." her mom said to her.

"Just one thing, dad, you said mom locked away her magic, what about yours?" she asked him.

"I'm not magical, I'm just a muggle." he told her. Hermione nodded. It all made sense to her now. Her biological parents gave everything they had to protect her. She was grateful to them for that. She decided her past as a pure-blood didn't matter. She was happy with her life the way it was.

"Honey, if you want, we could go to St. Mungo's and have your memories restored." her mom told her.

"No," hermione said "the past is the past. I'm fine with not knowing but you should go and get your magic back if you want."

Her parents smiled at her. She looked at her watch, if they didn't hurry, they were going to miss the train. She levitated her things again and made her way out to the car with her family. Her last year at Hogwarts was about to begin.

A/N: sorry it took so long but here's chapter 2. I'll try to get at least two more chapters up by Sunday so bear with me please. Feel free to pm me about anything but otherwise enjoy :) r&r


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: forgive me please . I know I said I would update this earlier but I was caught up all week and couldn't do it. I'm sooo sorry. On a happier note, THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! omg I was so happy when I saw the reviews and that people were following this story and even putting it on the favorites :') I love you all sooo much for this and just for taking the time to read my story. Now without any further ado, here's chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 3

On the Hogwarts express, Hermione quickly found her friends. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting together in the same compartment.

"'Mione!" Ron called as soon as he saw her.

"Hey guys." she replied before going to join them. She gave each of her friends a hug before sitting down.

"I can't stay long, sorry." she told them. They all shared knowing looks.

"You have to get to the heads car, don't you?" Ginny teased.

"D'you know who the head boy is yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, I'm about to find out though." she told him.

"Make sure you let me know first, alright?" Ginny said.

"Of coarse. I'll see you lot at school." she told them before getting up and making her way to the heads compartment. When she got there she saw that the head boy wasn't there yet. So she took a seat and pulled out her Potions textbook and started reading ahead. Potions was her weakest subject and she was determined to improve in it.

"We're not even at school yet and you're already reading, Granger." came a voice from the entrance. Hermione looked up, and to her horror, there was Draco Malfoy.

"Only the head boy and girl are allowed in here Malfoy." she told him, trying to hold back her annoyance.

"That's exactly why I'm here." he replied. Realization hit her like a tidal wave. He was head boy.

"You've got to be kidding me." she mumbled to herself.

"Actually, Granger, I'm not.". She hadn't realized that he'd heard her. She decided to just ignore him. Even though he had changed since the end of the war, he was still obnoxious. After the war, his father had been sent to Azkaban for life along with all the other death-eaters that had been caught. Draco himself and his mother had been excused because of Harry's and her own testimonies that if they hadn't switched sides at the end, they would have all died. Since then, the Malfoy family, with the exception of Lucius, had become one of the few Pureblood families to openly accept muggle-borns as equals. The entire Wizarding World had been taken by surprise when Draco along with the Zabini, Parkinson, Knott and a few others had made the announcement. Even now, people were still gossiping about it.

"Like what you see, Granger?" the boy in question asked. She hadn't realized she'd been staring and looked away quickly while blushing.

"All I see is a slimy git, what's there to like?" she retorted.

"You wound me."

"Obviously not enough."

Hermione went back to reading her textbook. Improving her marks were infinitely more important than bickering with Draco bloody Malfoy. He also ignored her and they both sat in silence until someone came crashing through the entrance.

"Hermione Jean Granger! How dare you hide this from me. I had to find out from Luna of all people. came Ginny's voice. The redhead stood in the doorway, hands on her hips with her hair flying around everywhere. She looked ready to hex someone a million ways to tomorrow.

"Ginny, for the love of Merlin, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"Don't you even try to play innocent with me, Hermione. The head boy and girl have to share a dorm. How could you not tell me?" Ginny yelled.

"Wait. What do you mean we have to share a dorm?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't know? You honestly didn't know?"

"Of coarse not."

Ginny finally calmed down. She looked around for the first time and froze.

"What, pray tell, is Malfoy doing here?" she asked.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, weaslette." Draco finally said. He had watched the theatrics between the two Gryfindors and found it amusing.

"He's head boy, but who told Luna?"

"It was her bloody hipogriffs again. At first I thought about ignoring her but Luna's always right. Always." Ginny answered. Draco decided to help clear up the confusion.

"Well, loony Luna's right again. The heads are sharing a dorm this year to help promote 'house-unity'." he told them both. Just then, Harry and Ron both rushed through the door talking over each other.

"Hermione, we're so sorry..." harry began.

"We tried to stop her..." Ron continued,

"But she was bloody mad." Harry finished.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before they both started laughing. It was quite a sight to see both Harry and Ron panting and panicking because they couldn't control one little girl. When both boys realized what was going on, they both flushed. Ron turned a very unflattering shade of red and harry blushed all the way up to his ears. Draco was silent through out all of this. He just watched the group of war heroes and wondered how such an immature group of people could have possibly saved the wizarding world. Eventually, he got tired of being ignored and cleared his throat to let potter and weasel know he was there.

"What in Merlin's hairy balls is he doing here?" Ron exclaimed.

"Ew, Ron, unneeded visual." Ginny told him.

"He's head boy." hermione answered.

"He's the one you're going to be sharing a dorm with?" Harry asked.

"No way! That can't happen!" was Ron's reply.

"What's wrong weasel? Scared I'll steal your girlfriend?" Draco taunted.

"Only in your dreams Malfoy. She's not an object or one of your whores. She can't be stolen." Ron spat the last word. He went over and put his arm around hermione in a protective way. Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled. He, like everyone else, had changed since the end of the war. He had become more mature. He'd grown up. She was happy with their relationship now. She no longer felt like she was baby-sitting him anymore.

"You guys, none of you are allowed in here. I suggest you all leave before I take points off from Gryfindor." Hermione told her friends.

"Yes mum." Ginny and Harry chorused while Ron planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving. When they were gone, Hermione sat back down. They hadn't even arrived at the school yet and already things were not going as expected.

"The weasel's changed." Draco commented.

"So has everyone else." Hermione replied. The encounter with her friends had drained her so she decided to take a nap before they arrived at the school. Draco watched the little lioness get comfortable and then drift off to sleep. He waited a while until he was sure she was fast asleep before getting up from where he was sitting. He went and sat right beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders and her head on his chest. He felt her body immediately relax into him. He knew that if he had offered while she was awake, she probably would have hexed his balls off. Even holding her like this was dangerous but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't able to protect her before and so he'd lost her. After that, the only way to help her had been to pretend like he didn't know her. Even now when the war was over, when she wasn't in danger anymore, he still couldn't be with her. So he missed her. He really missed her.

X X X

He had forgotten to tell Hermione something so he went back. But when he saw that she was asleep through the window, he began to turn back but then he saw Malfoy move. He watched curiously as Malfoy shifted Hermione so that she was leaning on him. He was about to run in there and tell him to get his hands off her when he heard him whisper,

"I'll keep my promise. I swear. I'll stay with you because I love you."

X X X

A/N: so as you probably noticed, I'm not making Ron a complete dolt in this fic. There are 2 reasons for that

1) I have a thing for Rupert Grint.

2) thanks to Ed Sheeran, I have a soft spot for redheads.

I hope you all enjoy this story :) r&r


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hola everybody! ? Here's chapter four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4

In the great hall, Draco sat at the Slytherin table with his housemates. He was staring across the hall at the Gryfindor table. He watched his favorite little lioness talking with her friends. She was sitting beside the weasel, who was busy stuffing his face and laughing at something potter said. He loved watching her face light up when she smiled. Draco looked down at the ring on his finger. It had stayed on his finger since the day he had first put it there. His heart still ached every time he thought about the day he lost her.

"What's wrong mate?" Blaise's voice pulled Draco out of his musings.

"Nothing" he told his best friend. Blaise had been his friend since he was just a kid. Along with Pansy and Theo, they had been a close group of friends. Once upon a time, they had known her too but they had also forgotten her like his parents. As Draco was thinking this over, the head-mistress's voice claimed the great hall's attention.

"To all Hogwarts' returning students, Welcome back. And to our new students, we welcome you warmly," head-mistress McGonagall began,

"Since the end of the Wizarding war, the magical world has undergone many changes. So the other professors and I have decided that Hogwarts will also undergo a few changes this year. Many of you have changed greatly after the end of the war. You have all matured and have come to understand things that, perhaps, you are too young to understand. For many of you, the houses you are in now no longer reflect where you belong. In light of this, this year, not only the first years, but everyone will be sorted into a house. For some of you, nothing will change but for others, you will be calling a new place home for the rest of this school year."

There were gasps all over the great hall. People immediately started whispering about it.

"Who do you think will leave?" Pansy asked. Neither Draco nor Blaise knew how to answer her.

"Let the sorting begin." McGonagall's voice announced. The first years went first, all being sorted into their respective houses. Next, the second years went. Slytherin lost a few members to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. While many Gryfindor switched with Ravenclaw. Next were the third years and after them, the fourth years. The fifth years came after them. Hufflepuff lost a lot of members to Gryfindor and Slytherin in fifth year. Sixth years went next. When Ginny's name was called, most of the Gryfindor table held their breath. Ron, Hermione, and Harry especially prayed they could keep her in Gryffindor.

"Slytherin" the sorting hat announced.

There was a look of pure shock and horror on Ginny's face as she made her way down from the podium. As soon as she reached the bottom, she broke out in tears. Hermione ran forward to catch her friend. She held onto her and led her to the end of the Slytherin table where some of the new Slytherins were sitting.

"Shh, Ginny. It'll be okay, you'll be okay." Hermione told her.

Ginny eventually calmed down and gave hermione a weak smile. Hermione was still worried but she trusted her friend. Ginny was a strong girl, she'd be okay, hermione told herself. Hermione returned to her seat in time to hear that Daphne Greengrass had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Finally it was the seventh years turn. They all looked terrified as McGonagall began reading out names.

"Fredrick Alridge" the head-mistress called out.

The boy was from Hufflepuff and he looked terrified as he went up to be resorted. Luckily for him, he was put back in Hufflepuff. A cheer went up from that table as they got to keep another member.

"Lavender Brown" McGonagall said. Lavender also looked scared but unlike the boy before her, she had to change houses.

"Hufflepuff" the sorting hat proclaimed.

It went on like that for awhile. Name after name, house after house. Some people crying in relief, others crying in despair. People losing housemates they'd known since year one. Others gaining housemates that were once rivals. It was heartbreaking for hermione to watch how many people cried for their friend's sakes. Eventually it was Hermione's turn. The entire hall quieted as one third of the golden trio walked up to be re-sorted. Hermione held her head up high until she reached the sorting hat. When it was placed on her head, it began to hum before saying a rhyme.

She ran away.

She couldn't stay.

They wanted her head,

they wanted her dead.

But her actions we can't condone

for this little hope is returning home.

Everyone in the hall was silent as the hat finished it's rhyme. Even the professors weren't quite sure what the hat meant. Finally the hat made it's decision about her house.

"Slytherin"

Hermione felt her heart break into little pieces at that one word. Surely if she didn't belong in Gryfindor, the only other option for her was Ravenclaw.

Go home little hope

he's waiting for you.

Go home little hope

His love is still true.

The sorting hat cackled with glee as it repeated the second rhyme over, and over again. Hermione slowly made her way to the Slytherin table. She sat beside Ginny and took the other girl's hand. They both were quiet as the rest of their year got re-sorted. Harry and Ron both stayed in Gryfindor and Luna joined them. Neville got sorted into Hufflepuff as well as both Patil twins. Astoria Greengrass joined her sister in Ravenclaw. Dean Thomas was the only other Gryfindor who got sorted into Slytherin. Draco, Pansy and Blaise all stayed in Slytherin but Theo was moved to Gryfindor. Amazingly, both Crabbe and Goyle were both put into Hufflepuff. Instead of insults and snide remarks from their fellow Slytherins, they got looks of sympathy and understanding. It scared Hermione to think about what must have happened to them for their fellow Slytherins to be understanding about being sorted into Hufflepuff of all houses. Finally, the sorting ended. There were miss-matches of uniforms everywhere.. Hufflepuffs at the Slytherin table, Ravenclaws at the Gryfindor table. It was frightening to see how many students had changed since the end of the war. McGonagall stood up and spoke to her students.

"Will the prefects please escort everyone to their new dorms. I understand that your numbers are uneven at the moment but that issue will be resolved at a later time." she said.

As she finished, all the prefects stood up to address their housemates, new and old.

"Would the two heads please stay here" McGonagall added.

Hermione looked at both Dean and Ginny. They were both prefects. Ginny had stopped crying and looked more like her regular self again. Hermione noticed that everyone's uniforms were changing to those of their new houses. Hermione watched as her normally red tie turned green and her Gryfindor emblem turned to Slytherin. As hermione watched the prefects lead the other students out of the great hall, she noticed that Ginny's red hair looked like it was trying to burn away the green on her new uniform. Then, she was alone with Malfoy and McGonagall. McGonagall stepped down from the podium to talk to them. When spoke, it didn't sound like their head-mistress, instead, it sounded like another war veteran praying for peace.

"With the re-sorting, many new problems will arise. People who have considered each other enemies for years will now have to be housemates. I hope and pray that together, the two of you will be able to control them."

Then she dismissed them and they made their way to their new home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Long weekend for me, two chapters for you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 5

When they arrived at the new head dorms, they say that the portrait was of a lion with a snake playfully winding around one of it's front paws. At the sound of their approach, the snake and the lion both looked up.

"Choose a password." the lion said.

Draco sighed and looked over to the girl standing next to him.

"You choose." he told her.

Hermione thought for a while. She wanted to choose a password that they could both agree on. Finally she thought of the perfect one.

"Slythindor." she said "that's our new password."

The snake just nodded and the portrait swung open. Hermione stepped inside first and looked around. To her left there was a dining area that led into the kitchen. On her right was a den type room with a fireplace and big comfy looking couches. There was a door against one of the walls and Hermione went to check what it was. It turned out to be a meeting room. When she came out, she saw Malfoy standing just inside the portrait hole. As she brushed by him ton her way to check out the kitchen again, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Why?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"The password. Why'd you choose that one?"

"Because even if I'm in Slytherin now, I came from Gryfindor."

Then she kept walking. Even minutes after he let go of her, hermione could still feel where Draco had touched her. That part of her arm felt hotter than the rest but not uncomfortably so. She couldn't explain why but his touch felt familiar to her. She didn't want to think too much about it so she rushed up to bed. As she was closing her eyes, she thought 'this is going to be an interesting year'.


	6. Chapter 6

I know the last chapter was really short but to make up for that, here's another chapter :) luv u all 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.

Chapter 6

There were no classes the next day. McGonnagal had given them all a day off to get to know their new housemates better. Hermione got up and dressed quickly. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror for a while. It was strange for her, seeing green where she expected red and silver where she expected gold. But what surprised her most was that she wasn't really all that surprised. The clothes didn't seem alien at all. She felt perfectly at home in them, almost like it was normal for her to be in Slytherin. She shook the thoughts away quickly and made her way to the great hall for breakfast. Once there, she didn't even look towards the Gryfindor table. She simply walked towards Slytherin and quickly spotted Ginny's mane of fire in the crowd. She plopped herself down beside her friend and scanned the table for Dean. She saw him sitting down with a few former Hufflepuffs.

"What's he doing?" she asked, pointing at Dean.

"One of them started crying earlier. He went to help out." was Ginny's answer. Hermione nodded and scanned the crowd again. It was easy to see the divides in all the houses. In Hufflepuff and Gryfindor, it wasn't as bad. Some of the new members had started to integrate in but in Ravenclaw and Slytherin, it was easy to see the line between old and new members. Hermione started forcing down her breakfast. She wasn't really hungry but she figured she would need her energy for later. Mid-bite, she had an idea. She quickly finished her breakfast and told Ginny she would meet her in the Slytherin common room later. Ginny nodded and watched as Hermione rushed out of the great hall

X X X

Draco watched Hermione's retreating back. He then returned his gave to his untouched breakfast and sighed wistfully. Next to him, Blaise looked up from his food and gave him a sympathetic look. Even Pansy, who sat across from him, looked concerned. She shot a look to the Gryfindor table before looking back at Draco.

"Theo'll be fine, Drake. The Gryfindors are all good people. He's one of them now and like us, they take care of their own." she assured him. Draco glanced at the original subject of his worry, before Hermione had invaded his thoughts. Theo seemed to be doing alright but Draco still wished he could help out. Theo had been his friend for years, he felt bad leaving him alone in Gryfindor.

"Draco, mate, Theo's fine. He's smart. He'll get them to trust him in due time. We have our own Gryfindors to worry about." Blaise said glancing at the youngest Weasley. The girls hair alone was enough to make her stand out in a crowd. It was like a flaming torch.

"I volunteer Pansy to deal with that one. Her temper's volatile." Draco commented. Pansy snickered and went back to eating her breakfast. Blaise just rolled his eyes. Draco was being serious but decided to keep that part to himself.

X X X

Hermione walked down to the dungeons. She knew Ginny would be waiting for her so she sped her pace up. When she arrived at the entrance to the common room, she said

"Salazar" and entered. Even inside the common room, the divide between the Slytherins was clear. On one side of the room, the original Slytherins were all seated. They looked like they were having some sort of meeting. On the other side of the room, were the new Slytherins. Dean and Ginny were trying to calm down a few of the younger ones. Hermione went over and helped them out. Their wasn't much to do without classes so all the students were either in their common rooms, dorms or at the library.

Hermione, Dean and Ginny managed to calm down the kids. When they were sure the kids wouldn't start crying again, Hermione pulled the other two aside.

"Here." she said while handing them each a galleon.

"they're enchanted." she told them. They had all used enchanted galleons to communicate during the war so they all knew how it worked. Dean and Ginny both pocketed their coins. Then Ginny looked up and her eyes widened in alarm. Hermione looked in the same direction as Ginny and gasped. Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson were crossing the room to where all the new Slytherins were. Hermione, Dean and Ginny quickly walked to meet them in the middle of the room. Right between the original and the new Slytherins. Parkinson was at the front with Zabini and Malfoy flanking her on either side. Similarly, Hermione stood with Ginny and Dean on either side of her. It was Pansy who spoke first.

"We don't like it." hermione almost snorted in disgust. Of coarse they didn't like other houses invading their bloody dungeon.

"We don't care where you came from. We don't like things as they are. You're all one of us now, stop being scared and acting like you don't belong. It's bloody annoying." Hermione wanted to slap the other girl. How dare she act like it was their fault things were as they were.

"Stop being scared? You want them to stop being scared? How can you say that when you've spent the last six years making them scared?" she started.

"Most of these kids have been afraid of you since they arrived at Hogwarts. Now they're being forced to be your housemates and you dare tell them not to be scared? When most of you are probably thinking of ways to make life here terrible for them." she ranted. As she was talking, the room had gotten a lot quieter. Everyone was listening in on the exchange. Pansy took a step closer to the other girl and as she did, the tension in the room rose.

"That's right. We scared all of them. We made their lives hell. But you know what? We were just doing what we had to do to survive. Most of us didn't choose which side to fight on. We were forced. So, yes, we were cruel but what we did to you lot was nothing compared to what we went through. We've seen real evil, Granger. So don't you dare judge us." she spat.

Hermione took in the information. There was a ring of truth to the other girls words so hermione knew none of it was a lie. By now everyone in the room was openly listening. Hermione knew that her decision then would affect how she and the other new Slytherins would be treated. She didn't want to make things any harder for them so she held her hand out to Pansy.

"Truce."

Pansy took her hand firmly.

"Truce."


	7. notice

Okay, so I owe you all an apology. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for disapearing like that. Pleeeeeeaaaaaase forgive me . but I have some bad news. This story is going on haitus until july because I just dont have time to keep posting. I'm swamped with school work and volunteering and just regular teenage drama. So im pausing this story until summer, then I shall come back with a flurry of chapters. I promise u that. Please bear with me. I love you all and thank you.


End file.
